1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a rhythm game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a music game (or a rhythm game) system, various ones are proposed in each of which an instruction mark set up to a non-display state is switched from the non-display state to a display state in accordance with the play content by a player (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-088684 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-088685). Such a system places an emphasis on realization of operability with high interest using a music score (that is, an image that shows input timing of an operation sign in accordance with music) created in advance by a provider of the game system or the like.
However, in these conventional systems, there has been a problem that a player cannot utilize only a music score, which has been created in advance at a game provider side, in a music game and it is thereby impossible to satisfy needs of the player who wants to utilize a variety of music scores.